Prophecy: Book 1
by LillyYaw
Summary: Prophecy's were not uncommon in the wizarding world; but Lucy didn't think she'd have one. On a normal day she was pulled aside by the headmaster who explained that she was in a prophecy to do with Harry Potter. At first she rejected the idea but realized it was for the greater good. Finally agreeing to the idea, she set off to make Harry Potter fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Considering the beginning of Lucy's 5th year had been consumed with studying and not worrying about Harry Potter; she was doing pretty much okay. But, the day before Christmas break would change everything she believed in. On this day she was pulled aside by Dumbledore to talk about something that she assumed to be schooling; oh how she was wrong. As she took a seat Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and began reading the small cursive words that laid upon it.

"Upon arriving at the nearest office, we picked up an interesting parchment that received the message from a prophet. While seeing that prophet they foretold about the fact that a girl must be with Harry to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This girl will show Harry there's more to the world than dark, that there is love in the pit of nothingness. They haven't concluded who this girl is, but the women saw someone who would be the same age as Harry and from the Hufflepuff house. You can conclude this girl yourself, Dumbledore." He stopped speaking after this spot, Lucy didn't say anything; only stared at the head master. He didn't say anything to her, he seemed to be letting her process the new found information.

She raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in her seat. "Excuse me, headmaster, but what does this have to do with me?"

Dumbledore stood up and paced behind his desk, taking a few deep breaths before looking back at her, "After talking with some teachers, we've decided you are the girl the prophecy is talking about." Lucy stood up quickly, ready to argue with the head master but he interrupted her before she could " we need you to understand that this isn't our choice. It's a prophecy that has to happen. And we're just warning you about this event, because in the end it'd happen anyways."

Lucy didn't say a word. She stood there, confused. Finally she was excused to go to lunch and she still didn't speak. She tried to forget what he said when she entered the great hall but the words kept repeating. When she took a seat at the table on the far right, she sat alone not speaking to anyone. Her friends didn't ask her what's wrong, they didn't even wonder why she was sitting alone. But for most of the lunch, she stared at Harry who seemed to be sitting with his friends and enjoying himself. She felt stalkerish at first, but got over the feeling.

When the lunch ended she decided it might be a good idea to actually talk to Harry instead of just continue to stare at him. As she got up behind him she felt her arm be jerked to the side and her friend was the one who pulled her. "Hey, why didn't you sit with us at lunch?" Lucy ignored her and kept staring at Harry who was almost just a speck in the middle of a sea of kids. Her friend looked up and stared in the direction that Lucy was looking in. "Whatcha looking at?"

Lucy shook her head, looking at her friend. "No one. Let's get to class."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was finally home; but just for a small break. She sat in her bed playing a CD on her player and keeping her headphones in her head. She tried her hardest not to think about school, or Harry Potter. By the time Christmas did finally show up she was going crazy. Her parents didn't know that she was involved in a prophecy to do with him. If anything they didn't even know she thought about Harry Potter in anyway.

When the break was finally done, she had gotten many things from her parents including a book about prophecy, as if they knew. When Lucy tried to question them they didn't answer, they just acted dumb. Finally she just stopped questioning them. But, it gave her something to read on the train ride back to Hogwarts. She had decided to act like there wasn't any other spots left and was forced to sit next to Harry and his friends. It's not like she was going to try and hit on him, but she was going to at least try and get to know him.

As she got on the train, many kids were showing off the things they'd gotten over the holiday. Lucy tried her best to get past them as she walked through the aisle. She decided to wait in the bathroom till everything cleared out. Which was a horrible idea, every kid seemed to be needed to pee. When the train started up she walked out and smiled at the line of people waiting. She didn't say anything, she only made her way past them and down the aisle.

She looked in each sitting area to find Harry and couldn't. It wasn't going to be hard to say there was no where to sit; especially since everywhere was literally full. Finally she found Harry sitting with who she recognized as Ron and Hermione. Finally, when she got the courage she opened the door and smiled slightly, waving awkwardly. "May I sit with you. Every other place is stacked full of kids already. " Ron and Hermione said yes and Harry scooted towards the window. "Cheers." Lucy said, sitting next to Harry and smiling at everyone.

"You're Lucy aren't you?" Hermione said, smiling at her. Lucy nodded trying not to be awkward but couldn't help herself. These were three Gryffindors and one of them happened to be the one who claimed Cedric was killed by You-Know-Who.

"I know you guys. You're in my year, but everyone knows Harry." She smiled at him, he didn't seem to be paying attention. She looked down at her hands, "You guys aren't what people say. You seem to be pretty nice."

Harry looked at her, "They talk bad about us do they? People need to mind there own business." She didn't say anything, only looked up at him. "Yeah, they think you're insane. But I'd reckon they're the idiots. " Harry didn't say anything he just looked at the window, "If this is your way of asking me questions about last year or anything to do with Cedric then you might as well leave."

"That's not why I'm here. I'm here because I had no where to sit, honestly, I was walking around forever. I'd also like you to know that my bunk mates and I all believe you Harry. " Lucy spoke softly, trying to make it less awkward. At this point she was about ready to begin panicking.

Harry sighed and looked at her, "I appreciate that."

The rest of the time was quite awkward, considering Harry didn't have much to say and Ron just kept staring at her. Hermione focused on a book, ignoring everyone. Lucy decided to grab the book her parents bought her about Prophecies. Ron seemed to notice because he asked her about it, "Prophecies? That's a curious subject."

Lucy looked up from her book and smiled, looking at the cover. "I've been into researching them. My parents got me this for Christmas." Hermione was now looking up from her book and staring at the book. She tilted her head then went back to reading. Everything went silent after that. This was gonna be an awkward ride to Hogwarts.


End file.
